Don't Mess With Me!
by xVictoriaRavenx
Summary: It is a Song-fic. With Izaya on the roof, on a rainy night screaming "Don't Mess With Me" by Temposhark I love the song Hope you will like it. *Rated M, because I wanted it to be MWHAHAHAHA!


Don't mess with me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

*Song-fic! So if you don't like it, just leave now…

Summary: Every time I here this song, I think of Izaya on a roof at night. Screaming this song to the world below him…While it is raining lightly. So that is what I did.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Izaya stepped out onto the roof, the chilling rain washing over his pale face. He smirked and stalked over to edge and smirked at all the people below him, they were all his servants now, he was their king, they should worshipped him! Adore him, love his existence. He giddily giggled, and out of pure joy he began to sing to them. To himself, he loudly sung the song he was feeling. Louder then the light rain, he sang.

"How it all began  
If truth be told  
Had a master plan  
Now I rule the world"

Izaya ruled the world…He owned it, it was his now.

"Took 'em by surprise  
Worked my way up hill  
They looked into my eyes  
I became invincible!"

He now believed himself to be invincible, even untouchable. Like nothing could break him down and harm him in any way. He was god, god to all of those low-life people below him.

"No one can stop me for only I am in control  
If you want me you'd better contact my people"

He sung a little softer now, smirking to himself as he said the line perfectly.

"In my crown, I am king  
I love their endless worshiping  
I am raw, a dinosaur  
But I will never be extinct"

He was the king, the god. Izaya walked along the edge, and tore off his jacket. He tossed it somewhere behind him and loudly laughed at the world, for handing him control.

"So don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
DON'T MESS WITH ME!"

He yelled it at them, at all of them that dared to step in his way. Like Shizuo, he yelled it at them who wanted to see him fall. But he will shoot all of them down quickly…

"Show me sex appeal  
Get on your hands and knees  
Forget about the meal  
It's best to keep me pleased  
Imagine, if you will  
our meet on the block  
I've got time to kill so how about a quick fuck?"

He giggled as he imagined Shizuo, on his hands and knees. The thought made him absolutely giddy. The thought of that monster, being lowered to doing that. He chuckled loudly and smirked evilly at the world.

"I've come it's been fun but won't you please disappear  
Something tells me you can't further my career"

Izaya closes his eyes and pushes the thought of Shizuo away, the rain gathers on his hair as he stares into the darkened sky above him.

"In my crown, I am king  
I love their endless worshiping  
I am raw, a dinosaur  
I will never be extinct

Don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
DON'T MESS WITH ME!"

He repeats the line and glares at the people on the ground; they pay him no mind though, like they don't hear him singing up here. He still continues the song even if he knows they can't hear him.

"'Cause all your heads are gonna roll  
I've made your misery my goal  
So if you want survival  
Kneel on my arrival  
for this is how I rule the world"

It was true, Izaya lived to see people in misery, it filled him with satisfaction to see his lovely humans being put through pain before his very eyes.

"No one can stop me  
For only I am in control  
And if you want me  
You better contact my people

See my crown, I am king  
You'll love the endless worshiping  
I am raw, a dinosaur  
But I will never be extinct

So don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me  
I'll knock you down  
Don't mess with me  
I'll shoot you down  
Don't mess with me!"

Izaya smirks and steps away from the ledge, grabs his jacket and begins to walk toward the door to go back downstairs. Feeling more alive then ever. He looks back as the lightning flashes and thunder booms. He chuckles to himself and enters the door, covered in rain, and yet he doesn't feel cold at all…The rain can't even make him feel cold, can't make him go through the misery of coldness, that's just have invincible he was….

~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~OO~OO~~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~~O~O~O~O

Not the best, I know but I have been listening to this song NON STOP! It freaking rocks, and I love it. Again I own nothing! Leave reviews if yah really want too, but no critical ones because I don't want to hear them right now.


End file.
